The Date
by lilyevans103
Summary: Sequel to One Week. The date that Lily agreed to in One Week. Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Rated for makeout scene at the end of the date.


**The Date: A Lily/James story.**

**A/n: **This is the sequel to **One Week.** I would suggest reading **One Week **first. This story takes place on the last Hogsmead visit of the year. It is the one date that Lily agreed to. Again, see **One Week**. Enjoy and review. Love, lily.

Lily awoke to her alarm going off at nine in the morning on that Saturday. She turned off the alarm and stared up at the ceiling thinking, _I never would have thought I would agree to go out with James Potter. I managed to fall in love with him in a week. I wonder what he has planed for today._ Lily sat up and went into the bathroom to see a vanilla sent bubble bath waiting for her. Lily noticed a note on the sink and picked it up.

**My dear Lily,**

**I have gone to the kitchens to fetch breakfast for us. Enjoy the bath and I should be back when you get out. I have a great day in Hogsmead planed for us. **

**Love always,**

** James**

Lily took her bath and went back into her room to see Alice sitting on her bed. "Hey, Ally. How did you get in?" Lily asked as Alice stood up and handed Lily a bra and panties. "James let me in when he left. " Alice said as Lily put her undies on, "And why are you here?" Lily asked as Alice handed her a tee shirt that matched her eyes and said "To help you silly!" Lily sighed and pulled the shirt on. Alice handed her a skirt and a pair of green trainers. Lily pulled the skirt on and found a pair of socks. She put on the socks and shoes and sat at her vanity.

Alice stepped up behind Lily and started brushing her hair. Lily sat still and asked "Do you know what James is planning for today?" Alice muttered "He mentioned that you will be gone all day and I am saying nothing else." Lily groaned "Come on, Ally! Tell me SOMETHING.I hate surprises!" Alice tied Lily's hair back with a ribbon and moved on to doing Lily's makeup. "Sorry, sweetie. He told me to not tell you. But I can guarantee that you will love it." Alice stepped away from Lily and went to her jewelry box. Alice pulled out a necklace, earrings, a bracelet, and a ring. She handed them to Lily who put them on.

Alice found a small green purse and put Lily's wand, money, lip gloss, and breath mints in it. Lily laughed. Alice shrugged "You never know…" She muttered. Lily, still laughing hugged Alice. Alice kissed Lily's cheek and handed her the purse. Alice left the room and Lily followed her. James was sitting on a couch with a tray of food in front of him in the common room. James stood up as the girls came into the room. Alice took Lily's hand and said quietly, so James could not hear "Have a good time today. I will be with Frank today, in case you need me. I love you." Alice kissed Lily's head and left the room calling goodbye to James.

Lily looked shyly at the floor until she felt her head being lifted up. James was smiling down at her. "You need to stop being so shy around me, love." James said kissing Lily's forehead. Lily closed her eyes and smiled. James took Lily's hand and led her over to the food. Lily sat on the couch and took a bite of muffin. James sat beside her and took a grape. The two finished breakfast then went down to the great hall to get in line for Hogsmead. Sirius and his current girlfriend stood in front of them. "Hey, guys! This is Nicole. Nicole, this is my best mate James Potter and his date Lily Evans." Lily held out her free hand and shook Nicole's. "Nice to meet you, Nicole." Lily said politely. "You too, Lily." Nicole said shyly.

Soon Lily and James were walking down to the village. "So, Lily, what is new in your life?" James asked putting his arm around Lily's shoulder. "Not much, Petunia wrote back to me saying never to contact her again. I wish she didn't hate me so much. I can't help that I am what I am. Oh well. Alice is ready to kick Petunia's arse for me if I need her to. She kind of thinks of me like her little sister, even though I am three months older then her." James squeezed Lily's shoulder. "If Petunia wants to hate you, that is her loss. I personally don't see how she can hate you, but I am biased. You can't help that you are a witch; a brilliant one, no less. I will help Alice kick Petunia's arse, just name when and where. Although Alice might not need my help, she scares me!" James said with a shudder.

Lily hit James's arm lightly. "You know full well that Alice will not hurt you. Unless you hurt me, then she would kill you. Like I said, she thinks of me as her sister." Lily said softly. James leaned down and kissed Lily's head softly. "So were to first?" Lily asked as the two reached the village. "Honeydukes." James said steering Lily into the sweet shop. Lily smiled and looked around the shop. It was full of Hogwarts students all stocking up on sweets. Lily and James weaved in between the students looking at all the candy. Lily picked up a large box of chocolate frogs, a large box of Bertie Botts, a pack of Drubbles, a box of licorice wands, and a box of sugar quills. James stared down at all the candy. Lily laughed "I buy the candy in bulk, then share with Alice and Frank." James picked out the same as Lily and the two stood in line at the cashier. When it was their turn Lily took out her money to pay but… "My treat, Lily" James said handing over money for the candy.

The pair stepped out on to the high street and Lily put her money and candy in her purse. James stared at her in shock. "Christmas gift from Alice, it can hold anything I put in it but is as light as a feather. She is a pureblood and thinks every girl should have a purse like this one. She charmed it so it will match my outfit." James shook his head and tapped his candy with his wand. It disappeared. "Sent it to my room." He said to answer Lily's look. "Where to now?" Lily asked as James put his arm back around her shoulder. "I want you to come to Zonkos with me. I know it isn't your taste but if you come with me now, we can go to the book store later, I promise." James said leading Lily to the joke shop.

Lily stared as they entered the shop. It was packed full of things to fill any boys wildest dreams. James, his arm still around Lily's shoulder, started down the first row of merchandise. James pulled products off the shelves and handed them to Lily, so she could see them. "Sirius is planning a massive end of the year prank. I need to get the things we need to pull it off. That's the only reason for this detour from our date. I promise you will like everything else today." James said kissing Lily's head as they stood in line to pay. Lily smiled up at James and kissed his cheek. "I don't mind, James. I am just happy to be with you. I am having a great time, even if I am in a joke shop." She said putting her arms around James's waist. James closed his eyes and kissed Lily's head.

James paid and the two left the shop. Once out on the high street he turned Lily to face him. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. _I want to kiss her so much right now! But I won't I know she hates public displays of affection. I will just have to wait until we get back to the commons later…_Lily went up to her toes and kissed James. James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and kissed her back greedily. James pulled back only when he could not breathe. "Why did you do that?" He asked her staring hungrily at her lips. Lily kissed him quickly and said "Because I wanted to." James put his arm back around Lily's shoulder and the two walked on down the high street.

"I need to get a new quill, do you mind coming with me? Then we can grab some lunch." James asked looking down at Lily. "I don't mind, let's do it." Lily said putting her arm around James's waist as he kissed her head. James stepped into the shop still holding onto Lily's shoulder. He picked out a quill and Lily needed parchment. James paid and the two left the shop. James led Lily to a small pond which was set up for a picnic. Lily gasped and looked up at James. "I found this place a while back. I had wondered away from the boys and I found this place. I had planed to show this place to the girl I loved. I didn't know it would take me six years to get her to go out with me. Do you like it?" James asked looking down at Lily. Lily flung her arms around James neck and kissed him.

James pulled away. "I'll take that as a yes." He whispered leaning his forehead on Lily's and closing his eyes. Lily closed her eyes as James kissed her forehead. James sat on the picnic blanket and pulled Lily down with him. Lily curled up in James lap and closed her eyes. James held on to Lily's waist and kissed her hair. Lily looked up at James and he looked back at her "I love you, Lily." He whispered kissing her cheek. Lily smiled and closed her eyes as James kissed his way to her forehead. Lily leaned into James's torso and sighed happily. James rested his chin on Lily's head and stared out across the pond. James soon reached over into the picnic basket. He took a bite of the chicken he pulled out and offered a piece of bread to Lily. Lily and James ate their lunch and put the unfinished food back in the basket. James pulled Lily against him and said "I love you, Lily." Lily smiled sweetly up at James "I know you do; I love you, too." James stared down at Lily hungrily. _KISS HER!! No, I can wait…Who are you kidding, just kiss her, you idiot! _"NO! I WILL NOT!!" James yelled and Lily stared at him, scared. "You will not what, James?" Lily asked looking scared and jumping up from James's lap.

_Did I just say that out loud? Yup, you moron! Oh, shut up!_ "Nothing, Lily, come on…" James said standing and wishing he had kissed her when he had the chance. Lily looked up at James curiously then stood on her toes and kissed him. James immediately kissed Lily back, wrapping his arms around her waist as she snaked hers around his neck. James pulled away when he could not breathe. He leaned his forehead down on Lily's and asked "Can you read minds?" Lily giggled and said "No, I wanted to kiss you, plus I figured that is what you were yelling about. Was it?" James kissed Lily's forehead and took her hand leading her back down the high street. "Yes, it was." James said as they reached to bookstore.

James let go of Lily's hand and sat in an armchair by the door as Lily raced around the store looking at all the books. James dozed off as Lily ran around the store. Lily, meanwhile, looked all around the store to see if she had looked at everything. She had. She looked at her watch to see it was nearly five. Lily walked back to the front of the shop to see James dozing in an armchair by the door. Lily stifled a giggle set the books she had picked out by the chair, and climbed in James's lap. She kissed his neck. He groaned something that sounded like "Five more minutes…" He tilted his head back and Lily took that as her cue to keep kissing him.

Lily kissed her way up to James's ear and whispered "I love you, James." Lily kissed her way down James's jaw to his other ear. She whispered "I love you, James," again. Lily kissed her way across James's face until she reached his lips. She kissed them briefly and moved up to his nose and forehead. She kissed his nose softly and his forehead lovingly. James opened his eyes and Lily made to get off his lap. James held on to her waist. "You have had your fun. Now it is my turn." He whispered huskily in Lily's ear making her shiver and turn to face him. "If you insist," She whispered. "I do…" James murmured leaning closer to Lily. Just as he was about to kiss her the shopkeeper called "This is a shop, not a broom closet! Pay for your books and get out!" Lily pulled reluctantly away from James and got off his lap. She picked up her books and went up to the desk to pay. James followed her.

"Miserable old hag!" James muttered as he pulled Lily down the street to The Three Broomsticks. James checked his watch "Good, it's only six, we have six hours left." Lily stared up at him and he grinned down at her "You plan to keep me out until midnight!" Lily hissed. "No, I plan to prolong our date until midnight. You did promise me a day." James smirked. "I promised you a date! Not an entire day!" Lily snarled though smiling. "Date, Day same thing! Come on, I am starved!" James pulled Lily into the pub and found a table by the center of the room which was clear of tables and looked like a dance floor. James pulled Lily's chair out for her then sat beside her.

James signaled to the barmaid, who was over at their table at once. "What can I get you, dears?" She asked "I will have a butterbeer and a hamburger with fries." James said smiling at Lily. "I will have the same." Lily said smiling back at James. "Two butterbeers, hamburgers, and fries, anything else?" Madame Rosmerta asked. "No, thank you, Rosmerta." James said still staring at Lily. Lily looked around the pub to avoid looking at James. Soon though, James put his hand over Lilys and she turned back to him. "Have you had a good day so far, Lily?" James asked kissing each of her fingers as he spoke. "Yes, I have, James. How about you? Was I worth the wait?" Lily said giving him her other hand as he reached for it. "Yes, you were most definitely worth it. Will you be my girlfriend, Lily?" James asked kissing Lilys fingers on her other hand. "Yes, I will, James." "Excellent." James beamed as Rosmerta arrived with their food.

The two ate in silence then the music started. James pushed his plate aside and held his hand out to Lily and asked "May I have this dance?" Lily said "Yes, you may." She stood and James led her out into the cleared dance floor. He put his left hand on her hip and held her left hand in his right. Lily put her right hand on James's shoulder and the two started to dance. James pulled Lily closer to him and she rested her head on his chest.

_I just want to tell you all the things you are  
And all the things you mean to me  
When I find myself believing there's no place to go  
When I feel the loneliness inside my heart_

You're the answer to my prayer  
And you're with me everywhere  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight  
Give me shelter from the rain  
You breathe life in me again  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight

Life is just a moment  
We're blowing in the wind  
We're trying to find a friend  
And only time can tell us  
If we win or if we lose  
And who will stand beside us

When there's darkness all around me  
You're the light I see  
When I need someone to ease my troubled mind

You're the answer to my prayer  
And you're with me everywhere  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight  
Give me shelter from the rain  
You breathe life in me again  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need to know, oh, tonight

"You are my angel, Lily Evans." James said kissing Lily's cheek.

_Oh, You're my angel  
You're the answer to my prayer  
And you're with me everywhere  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight  
Give me shelter from the rain  
You breathe life in me again  
You're my angel, my miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight_

You're all I need to know  
Oh, you're my angel  
My angel, my my my my my angel.

_It's been five months since you went away  
Left without a word and nothing to say  
When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul  
But it wasn't good enough for you, no  
So I asked God_

God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes

And I know it might sound crazy  
But after all that I still love you  
You wanna come back in my life  
But now there is something I have to do  
I have to tell the one that I once adored  
That they can't have my love no more  
Cause my heart can't take no more lies  
And my eyes are all out of cries

God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes

"I hope that never happens to us…" Lily whispered. James pulled her closer to him and tucked her head under his chin. "It won't, love…" He said closing his eyes.

_Now you had me on my knees  
Begging God please to send you back to me  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep  
You made me feel like I could not breathe  
Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch  
And give you all my love  
But you took my love for granted  
Want my lovin' now  
But you can't have it  
God_

God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes

Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)  
An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby  
Send me an angel from the heavens above  
Send me an angel (God send me an angel)  
From being in love (send me an angel)  
Oh God, send me an angel  
Send me an angel (send me an angel)  
Ooohhhh..

_I shouldn't love you _

_But I want to _

_I just can't turn away _

_I shouldn't see you _

_But I can't move _

_I can't look away _

_And I don't know _

_How to be fine when I'm not _

_Cause I don't know _

_How to make the feeling stop _

_Just so you know _

_This feeling's taking control of me _

_And I can't help it _

_I won't sit around _

_I can't let him win now _

_Thought you should know _

_I tried my best to let go of you _

_But I don't want to _

_I just gotta say it all before I go _

_Just so you know _

_It's getting hard to _

_Be around you _

_There's so much I can't say _

_Do you want me to hide the feelings? _

_And look the other way _

_And I don't know _

_How to be fine when I'm not _

_Cause I don't know _

_How to make the feeling stop _

_Just so you know _

_This feeling's taking control of me _

_And I can't help it _

_I won't sit around _

_I can't let him win now _

_Thought you should know _

_I tried my best to let go of you _

_But I don't want to _

_Just gotta say it all before I go. _

_Just so you know _

"This reminds me of how I felt about you for the past six years. How I loved you, but you wouldn't believe me." James murmured into Lily's hair. "You were a prat, love…" Lily said as James laughed. "That I was."

_This emptiness is killing me _

_I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long _

_Looking back I realize _

_It was always there _

_Just never spoke of_

_I'm waiting here _

_Been waiting here _

_Just so you know _

_This feeling's taking control of me _

_And I can't help it _

_I won't sit around _

_I can't let him win now _

_Thought you should know _

_I tried my best to let go of you _

_But I don't want to _

_Just gotta say it all before I go _

_Just so you know _

_Whoa, Just so you know, _

_Whoa, Thought you should know _

_I tried my best to let go of you _

_But I don't want to _

_Just gotta say it all before I go _

_Just so you know _

_Just so you know_

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance_

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance

"I hope you dance, you are really good at it." Lily said as James twirled her. "My mum made me take lessons since I was five." James smiled. "That would explain it…" Lily said putting her hand back on James's shoulder.

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
Time is a real and constant motion always  
I hope you dance  
Rolling us along  
I hope you dance  
Tell me who  
I hope you dance  
Wants to look back on their youth and wonder  
Where those years have gone_

I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
Time is a real and constant motion always  
I hope you dance  
Rolling us along  
I hope you dance  
Tell me who  
Wants to look back on their youth and wonder  
I hope you dance  
Where those years have gone

Tell me who  
I hope you dance  
Wants to look back on their youth and wonder  
Where those years have gone

_Since the moment I spotted you  
Like walking 'round with little wings on my shoes  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies  
And it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feelin' like I'm never gonna come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied_

Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out, everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right

So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world, be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in

When's this fever gonna break ?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
And it's alright  
Bouncin' round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied

Every time I try to talk to you  
Get tongue-tied  
Turns out, everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right

So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I get together, fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in

"Are you requesting these songs?" Lily asked resting her head on James's chest. "No, I swear." James said winking at Rosmerta over Lily's head.

_Slowly I begin to realize this is never gonna end  
But about the same time you walk by  
And I say oh here we go again, oh_

Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out, everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right

So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in

So I'll say why don't you and I get together take and on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in

So Ill say why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again

"Ok, kids this is the last dance, so cuddle up to that special someone!" Madame Rosmerta called as the song started.

_Uh... yeh... woo... hey yeh... huh... hoo yeh... uh huh... yeah...  
I want to dance..._

Clocks strikes upon the hour,  
And the sun begins to fade.  
Still enough time to figure out,  
How to chase my blues away.  
I've done alright up 'til now,  
It's the light of day that shows me how,  
And when the night falls, loneliness calls.

Oh! I wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,  
With somebody who loves me.  
With somebody who loves me.  


_I've been in love and lost my senses,  
Spinning through the town.  
Sooner or later the fever ends,  
And I wind up feeling down.  
I need a man who'll take a chance,  
On a love that burns hot enough to last.  
So when the night falls,  
My lonely heart calls._

Oh! I wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,  
With somebody who loves me.  
With somebody who loves me.

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,  
With somebody who loves me.  
With somebody who loves me._

"I love this song!" Lily called as James twirled her again. "I know you do!" James called back. "How?" "Lily, I have stalked you for the past six years!" Lily laughed "Oh, yeah!"

_Somebody who... Somebody who... somebody who loves me...  
Somebody who... Somebody who... to hold me in his arms..._

I need a man who'll take a chance,  
On a love that burns hot enough to last.  
So when the night falls,  
My lonely heart calls.

Oh! I wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,  
With somebody who loves me.  
With somebody who loves me.

_  
Oh! I wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,  
With somebody who loves me.  
With somebody who loves me.  
_

_Ooh ooh! Dance! Come on baby...  
Dance! Wooo! Yeh! Dance! You dance like this... _

_Woah! dance!_

Don't you wanna dance? dance! with me baby.  
Don't you wanna dance? dance! with me boy.  
Don't you wanna dance? dance! with me baby.  
With somebody who loves me.

Don't you wanna dance?  
Say you wanna dance.  
Don't you wanna dance? dance!

Don't you wanna dance?  
Say you wanna dance.  
Don't you wanna dance? dance!

Don't you wanna dance?  
Say you wanna dance. uh huh dance!  
With somebody who loves me.  
Ooh dance!  
Ooh-oh dance!  
Ooh (dance!)  
...with me baby...

The music stopped and everyone clapped. "Alright, it is almost eleven! Out all of you! And Potter, I hope you and your girl don't get caught sneaking back to the school!" Madame Rosmerta called from the bar. James took Lily's hand and led her back to the castle. He looked around the front doors for the caretaker. He motioned for Lily to follow him and the two snuck back up to their common room. "Goodnight, James…" Lily said when they were both in the common room.

"Screw this…" James muttered. "What…" James pushed Lily against the wall and kissed her urgently. Lily kissed him back, running her fingers through his black hair. James opened his mouth and licked Lily's bottom lip begging for entrance which Lily provided at once, parting her lips and moaning softly. James explored Lily's mouth greedily and pushed against Lily getting as close as he could. Lily held on to his shirt pulling him even closer to her. Lily wrapped one of her legs around James's waist and he wrapped his arms around Lily's waist, holding her up against the wall.

James removed his lips from hers and relocated them on her neck. Lily tilted her head against the wall behind her to give him better access. James kissed his way up to Lily's ear and down to her collar bone. Then he turned his attention to the other side of her neck. "Lily…Lily" James murmured into her ear, longingly. James turned his attention back to Lily's lips and kissed her passionately. "James…" Lily whimpered as his hands went under her shirt. James pulled away reluctantly and said as the clock struck twelve, "Goodnight, love."

**A/n: **The songs (Italiced) in order are: Lionel Richie- Angel, **Amanda Perez- Angel, **Jesse McCartney -Just So You Know, **Lee Ann Womack - I Hope You Dance, Santana- Why Don't You And I, and, **Whitney Houston -I Wanna Dance With Somebody. I own none of the songs I hope you liked this. Expect chapter one of my newest fic on Monday. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
